


The things we don't know

by waterloumiller



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterloumiller/pseuds/waterloumiller
Summary: Will Lilith get to know more about the misterious new girl in her history class? Let's find this out in this Madam Spellman High School AU.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you're here from Twitter thank you very much for showing me support even when this ff was just an idea 🖤 DM me on Twitter (@waterloumiller) if you have any suggestions or complaints!  
> I won't update on a specific day but I promise I won't make you wait long for the next chapters. English is my second language, sorry in advance for any mistake!

"HEY LOSER! Why don't you-”

"Stop it, Luce. Why is she always so quiet?" Lilith asked.

”I have no idea, she's just so weird...Why do you even care?” 

”Yeah...weird. I was just wondering. Are you jealous?" the brunette knew that her best friend, Lucifer, had a really big crush on her and using the jealousy card was the only way to make him stop teasing that poor girl.

"Me? Jealous? You wish! Are you busy tomorrow after school? We're all meeting at the skate park.” 

“No, I'm sorry, I'm working on a school project and I'm not even halfway done yet. Try not to have too much fun without me!”

From the very first moment she saw her, Lilith couldn't stop thinking about the misterious new girl in her history class. She tried to figure out what was so intriguing about her...Was it the gorgeous red hair? Or was it her bright green eyes? “...she's just so difficult to read, it almost drives me crazy!" the brunette thought on her way home, trying to convince herself that her special interest for the redhead was pure curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical fall morning in the very atypical town of Greendale: kids rushing to school, workers toiling in the mines, shopkeepers sweeping orange and yellow leaves away from the sidewalk...witches sending their morning prayers to Mother Earth.

For Lilith, on the other hand, this day was going to be very different from any other. She had spent the night overthinking her plans, trying to find the courage she needed to finally approach Zelda, hoping the shy girl would give her a chance to know more about her, making the redhead less enigmatic. 

As much as she enjoyed hanging out with her friends, skating, laughing at silly puns and drinking dollar store beer, she could not lose this chance to talk to her. Of course, there was no school project to finish, it was just an excuse she made up to avoid raising suspicion.

....

"Goodbye Mr. Davis, see you on friday!” everybody said as the room was slowly emptying. This was the perfect time for the brunette to finally talk to the misterious girl. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards her, very slowly, almost shaking. Lilith had always been such an extrovert, talkative person, but just the sight of that pretty creature was enough to turn her in a scared little lamb. ”All right, I'm not going to fuck this up, she's not some kind of goddess...right? I've already talked to girls before!” she mumbled to herself, looking for some strenght. Zelda, on the contrary, had no idea what was coming, as she was calmly putting away some books in her bag, soft curls of hair falling on her green sweather. 

”Damn it! I can't, I just can't. Maybe it's not the right day. I'll try again in a month, or a year or...never.” the skater girl thought while turning the other way, ready to leave that classroom as fast as she could.

”Not so fast, Lilith!” Mr. Davis exclamed, almost startling her. Was she in trouble? Again? The last thing she wanted was to get a lecture right in front of Zelda.

”Yes, sir? Is there anything I can help you with?” all teachers knew her witty personality and sarcasm, mostly shown when things used to get tough.

”Zelda here, miss Spellman, is working on a project and her partner got sick. Now, she insisted on finishing it on her own, but there's a lot of research to do, so she might use some help. Before you say anything, I know you're not taking extra classes!”

”A school project? Seriously?” she thought. The universe was really having fun that day.


	3. Chapter 3

”Listen, I'm really sorry he gave you extra work because of me...you can just watch while I do all the work, if you want.” Zelda suggested as they were walking down the hallway, heading to the school library: these were the first words the brunette had ever heard from her.

"Oh! That's tempting" Lilith said, chuckling "but if he asked me to help you, I think I should make myself useful, or at least try to”

The redhead didn't reply but...was that a little smile on her face? The other girl couldn't believe her eyes.

The project's topic was the great Ancient Greece.

After spending a hour searching for any relevant material, barely talking, never looking at each other's eyes, the two girls returned at their table. It was right in the middle of the room, since any other one was occupied by decorations for the upcoming Halloween ball. They both felt like everybody was looking at them, even though there were just a couple students, not paying attention to anything besides their studying.

Finally...and unexpectedly, Zelda was the one who broke the ice. 

”Thank you.” 

”No problem! I'm not really in the position to say no to some extra credi-”

”The project is not what I'm thanking you for. I've noticed you in class, you always make those stupid boys shut up when they're trying to annoy me.” the redhead said.

Lilith didn't know what to say, trying to cover her cheeks turning red. The quiet girl had this strange, strong effect on her and the brunette tried so hard to hide it. She felt her walls starting to crumble for the first time, the super tough image of herself slowly fading away.

”I think we've worked enough for today, my mom won't even recognize me if I tell her I've been studying this whole time. See you tomorrow! Same time, right?” Lilith asked while rushing outside the room, almost tripping over a pencil on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Four days. Four whole afternoons spent together in that small library, reading about ancient cities, ancient rulers, ancient gods and ancient lovers: greek mithology and poetry are full of love stories, especially the ones that end tragically. It was during one of these readings that Zelda shared the first important detail about her life with Lilith, maybe the most important one: her brother and his girlfriend died in a car accident a couple years earlier. ”That's what shaped her personality, she must have suffered so much...” Lilith supposed while thinking about her words and how broken she sounded.

The redhead never mentioned her family again after that day, but the skater knew she had a younger sister: Hilda. Did Zelda regret opening up so much to someone? She went back to being really shy and introvert, but Lilith decided to give her the time she needed. On the other hand, Zelda's smile looked bigger with each passing day and the brunette noticed it. They didn't actually talked much, but she felt like she had known her for a lifetime. 

When in the hallway or in class they pretended not to know each other, always trying not to make their eyes meet, never saying hi, but always knowing where the other one was, what she was wearing or how her hair looked.

Lilith's friends, especially Lucifer, noticed her absence and started to ask questions about how she would spend the afternoons.

”I'm still working on that project. Do I need to remind you I got detention last month? I really need those extra credits. I'll be free by the time of the ball!” she would respond, never mentioning her study partner.

The Halloween ball was closer than ever, just two days from their last studying session, and Lilith really wanted to know Zelda's plans for the night: the thought of her spending the evening in her room alone or sitting on the bleachers at the ball was hunting her.

”We're finally done! I hope Mr. Davis will be proud of us, my parents really want me to get a good grade on this one, I don't want to let them down.” the shy one said with a worried look.

”Not to suck my own dick, but I think it's pretty amazing for a project about people who died 3000 years ago!” Lilith said, making Zelda laugh for the very first time. The light in her eyes gave the brunette all the courage she needed to ask her about the ball.

”Speaking of dead people...what does miss Spellman do on Halloween?”

”My family usually want me home to celebrate...our traditions, but this year Faustus asked me to go to the ball with him, so they're letting me party here.” the redhead answered.

”Who the hell is Faustus?” the skater thought, but of course she needed to do better than this for her reply.

”Awesome! I-I'm going with one of my friends too. I'll see you there, then. Good luck with the project!” 

Lilith left that library once again, trying not to look behind, tears forming in her eyes. Was that what jealousy felt like? She promised herself she'd never tease Lucifer about it again, no one deserved to feel this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody in Greendale was over the moon for Halloween: the whole town was decorated, starting from the Baxter High. There were pumpkins, paper ghosts and fake spiders all over the place and, every year, teachers used to keep a bag full of candies on their desks for their students. Lilith loved that atmosphere, but since her family moved from a different state when she was ten, she never really figured out why they were all so obsessed with this holiday. Even though, deep down, she felt the strong connection the town had with anything out of the ordinary. Somebody, maybe one of her classmates, once told her that the Spellmans were witches and that was the reason why they went to private schools. Of course, she didn't believe them: witches were not real and Zelda certainly didn't look like one.

”...and then she asked me to go to the ball with her! It's so c- hey! Are you still with me?” Lucifer asked, startling her.

”I'm so sorry, I'm not sleeping well lately. I'm glad Anne made the first move, you two make a cute couple, I really mean it.” Lilith said, smiling through her tiredness. She couldn't stop thinking about what Zelda told her. Why was she so jealous of a girl that was not even her friend? The thought of her having fun with that guy kept her up at night.

At least Lucifer was happy, he knew Lilith was a lesbian, so his crush on her never stopped him from dating every single member of the Ravenettes. The brunette was pretty cool about it, but she really cared about her friends, they were like a second family to her.

”Who are you going with?” he asked.

”I don't really have a date, maybe I'll go with the others as a group.”

”What? You're always with some girl. Should I ask you your hamster's name to make sure you're not a clone?” he said, making her laugh.

The gym, turned into a wonderful ballroom, was full of people: students, teachers, parents. Lilith tried to clear her mind, it was a special night, she planned on having fun with her friends, any cute redhead erased from her mind, and she really tried to follow those plans, at the beginning at least. She was wearing a vampire costume: a read cloak over a beautiful red velvet suit, her wavy long hair wore down and, of course, fangs!

After a hour dancing with her group, the playlist "the popular kids" made for the party did her dirty: a slow dance. All the couples started to gather on the dancefloor, forcing her to move next to the buffet. As she was pouring herself some punch in a plastic cup, she was caught off guard by a familiar voice.

”May I have this dance?” 

It was Laura, her ex-girlfriend. She didn't have feelings for her anymore, but what was the point of refusing a dance? It was a ball after all.”

The two joined the other couples, holding each other close, but not as close as they would have done some months earlier. ”Things change, that's all they do.” she thought.

That's when she saw her, Zelda, dancing with that stupid boy. ”C'mon, you don't even know him!” she was ashamed of herself for being so superficial.

The shy girl didn't look so introvert anymore: the redhead was wearing a beautiful flowy red dress, her hair swept to one side, under a big green witch hat. Lilith's heart started to race, she was the most beautiful girl, woman, she had ever seen. Their eyes met, but they didn't look the other way as they used to do in the hallway, not this time: they kept staring at each other for the whole song, smiling.

And isn't it just so pretty to think

All along there was some

Invisible string

Tying you to me? 

After the song ended, the brunette realized there was something wrong with Zelda. She looked nervous, impatient, like never before. Her date kept talking but she looked like she was on another planet. Lilith wanted to help but...what if it was not what the other wanted? 

”Fuck it. I'm going!” she mumbled, leaving her friends behind.

”Hey, Zelda!” she said, turning to the boy ”And you must be Frank...nice to meet you, buddy!”

”Actually, it's Faustus, Faustus Blackwood.” he stated.

”Yeah, sounds amazing...uhm, I really need Zelda to help me with a certain situation. She'll be back soon, right?” she asked while winking at the redhead.

”Right.” the pretty witch said.

”Thank you, once again. I really need to be home before midnight, it's a special night for my sister and I can't miss it. God! He was talking so much.” Zelda said, with a note of relief in her voice.

”Yeah, I could tell...we should hurry up now. Do you feel like running?” the vampire proposed.

”Do we have any other choice?” the witch replied, starting to run under the moonlight, holding the other's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

That night felt like a lucid dream to Lilith, a really beautiful one. The morning after, when she woke up, everything looked magical, different, better, as it was all sprinkled in fairy dust: even the ugly painting her aunt sent her for Christmas didn't look that bad.

”Someone had fun last night...” her mother said.

”Yeah, it was fun. You should come next year! Mr. Davis was looking for you.”

”Love, being a single mother doesn't mean I'm in desperate need for a man, especially your history teacher.” she stated.

”You're right, that would definetely be awkward...” Lilith said with a look of disgust on her face, making her mom chuckle.

Her dad left when she was really young, even before moving to Greendale. Her mother did everything to make her feel loved, also working hard to give her financial stability, and Lilith was extremely grateful for that. She didn't need a father figure, even though sometimes the memories of her dad used to come back, bringing a wave of sadness in their lives.

”Hey, look who's here! We were so worried.” Lucifer said.

”You basically disappeared the other night, we thought something bad happened to you!” Anne, his girlfriend, added.

”Yeah, like being kidnapped by a witch...” one of their friend said, a weird sarcastic note in his voice.

Not being able to see Zelda for a couple days, Lilith decided to spent the weekend as she always did: hanging out with her group at the skatepark. She had been really absent in the last few days and she needed to go back to the same old habits and the same old people. She was sure this would've helped make her feelings less confused too.

She didn't like the tone her friend used, but, apparently, they saw her leave the party with the redhead and showing any evidence of anger would've made the situation even worse. She didn't want to give them any other reason to be rude with Zelda, so she decided to shut her mouth and act as usual.

”Very funny...is that a new board, Luce?” she said, trying to change subject.

That Saturday went by pretty fast and the brunette was feeling really tired, both physically and emotionally, so she decided it was time to go home. As she was collecting her stuff, she was surprised by the voice she had been waiting to hear all day long: Zelda's.

”Hi!” the shy girl said, unwillingly drawing everybody's attention on herself.

”H-Hi! Do you want to walk me home? I was about to leave.” Lilith suggested, looking at her friends hoping they would've kept their mouth shut. ”Bye guys! See you tomorrow.”

”I knew I shouldn't have come, I'm so stupid. I saw your board the other day and I guessed I would've found you here. You already have your friends and I'm just a burden.” the redhead said, after walking in silence for a few minutes.

”Hey! Don't say that, I'm...happy to see you. You're my friend as they are, nothing less.” Lilith replied, trying to hide the fact this meeting was all she had been asking for.

”Wait- you think we're friends?” the shy one said with a surprised look on her face.

Was she hoping for more? Was she there to tell her she didn't want to see her again? Lilith became so nervous her hands started to shake. 

”Do you?” the skater asked.

”I hope we are. No one ever did what you've done for me last night. I've actually never met anyone like you.” the redhead responded, eyes fixed on the ground. 

Lilith's cheeks suddenly turned red, the feeling of a milion butterflies in her stomach. She was speechless but Zelda's lovely words deserved a reply.

”I can say the same, you're so fucking cool, Zelda Spellman.” she said, smiling as they kept walking through a big dry cornfield.


	7. Chapter 7

  
The second week of November meant one thing for students at Baxter High: auditions, or, using another word, tryouts. It didn't matter if you were into sports or arts, if you were a popular kid or a bookworm. Everyone had a chance to shine and show their talent.   
Lilith loved to act: her charisma and stage presence were incredibly suited for it. She got major parts as a freshman and teachers had great expectations, but after meeting her friends she found new interests and the time she used to spend at school drastically decreased. 

”Oh God, look at what the prospect of a scholarship does to people. Don't get too close to them, every girl who really wants to join the cheerleading team is a potential murderer.” Lilith said, chuckling.  
”I swear I've seen Susan bite a girl who tried to submit her application.” Zelda replied, making the brunette laugh.  
After clarifying the nature of their relationship, the two had grown closer and Lilith had the chance to know new aspects of the readhead's personality, such as her humor. Hanging out all together with Lucifer and the others was not an option, since they hated her new friend with a passion, but she took advantage of every moment she didn't spent at the skatepark to be with Zelda. 

”Are you auditioning for something?” she asked.  
”I am, actually. I really want to hear your best guess about it though.” her new friend answered.  
”Pretty girls club? Super clever people club? Best people in the world club? I'm not really sure they're a thing.” Lilith thought, making the redhead wait for a response.  
”So?”  
”I feel like it's a trap, so I'm going with the less likely: football. I can totally see you aggressively hit people.” the skater said, trying not to laugh.  
”Hey! For your information, I'm a big fan of all contact sports. Your guess was not too crazy, I'm trying to get a place in the baseball team.” Zelda said with a sassy note in her voice.  
”Miss Spellman, you are one full of surprises. I swear the next thing you're going to tell me is that you're a witch.” the brunette said jokingly, not noticing the worried look on her friend's face.

The next wednesday, after her last class, Lilith rushed outside to get the best spot on the bleachers to see Zelda's tryout. On any other day she would've run home right after school, but it was a really important day for her friend and she couldn't miss it. She wished the redhead good luck the last time she had talked to her, but she didn't tell her she was going to be there, since she wanted it to be a surprise. She had also bought her a gift for the occasion: a giant stuffed dog. This was probably the most overthought gift ever: in the past, Lilith had only made gifts to the girls she liked and she knew her feelings for Zelda were more than she wanted to admit. Was it going to make the redhead suspicious?   
”I can't believe I'm so stupid. Friends give each other presents all the time, why would she think this one is different?” she told herself at last. 

The redhead was standing with all the other girls in the middle of the pitch, waiting for her turn. She was wearing the school's baseball uniform, zero make-up and her hair was up in a high ponytail. Lilith thought that, compared to the Zelda of the ball, there was nothing more different, but somehow she was even more beautiful in this circumstance. The sun hitting her eyes made them look like emeralds and the brunette was totally mesmerized by that sight.

Finally, it was Zelda's turn to be pitcher. She seemed really nervous and Lilith wished she was able to help her with that, but what was she supposed to do? Start shouting like a dad during a middle school soccer game? No, she knew the shy girl was also a badass, she didn't need her help to rock it.   
She was not wrong: Zelda's hit was phenomenal. The brunette couldn't help but cheer for her, making everybody look her way. ”YES! MISS SPELLMAN YOU FUCKING LEGEND! I KNEW IT!”

Zelda obviously noticed her and ran towards her as soon as the tryout finished, hugging her for the very first time.   
”I can't believe I'm in the team!” the redhead softly whispered.  
”You are, girl! That's awesome, you are awesome!” the skater said, still holding her. ”I-I got you this.” she added, ponting at the stuffed dog.  
”I love it! How did you know I love dogs?” Zelda said, smiling.  
Seeing her happy filled Lilith with joy, making her wish this moment would last forever.


End file.
